Retour de manivelle
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: POST HADES! les chevaliers d'or reviennent à la vie, trois d'entre eux se retrouvent perdus en France, et cherchent à rentrer chez eux...
1. La forêt usagère

**Auteur :** Ryu-chan  
**Type** : un peu OOC, R pour personnages un peu râpés…  
**Remerciements **: mon fiancé, pour le titre…  
**Titre** : Retour de manivelle  
**Résumé **: Perdus en plein milieu de la forêt usagère de Gujan Mestras, trois chevaliers d'or tentent de survivre…  
**Couples** : Seiya et Athéna, le reste c'est une surprise, mais vous pouvez toujours demander à voir certains couples, qui seraient là en second plan…  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai changé l'âge des chevaliers d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais ça plus pratique… sinon, malgré cette modification, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (ils n'ont même pas voulu me céder kiki, qui je suis sûre deviendra un magnifique jeune homme à la Ikki… sinon, pourquoi ce nom ?)  
d'un point de vue purement pratique, les paroles dans des langues étrangères sont en gras. Les pensées et les souvenirs en italyque.

_Chapitre 01 : La Forêt Usagère._

La projection contre un pin le réveilla brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant un point de repère quelconque, mais pour l'instant sa vision était floue. Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa chute dans le Tartare. Ensuite… Douleur, souffrance, et plus rien.  
A part la douleur de son dos contre l'arbre. Il avait du mal à respirer, sûrement à cause de la main qui tentait de lui broyer la gorge.  
- Arrête, tu vas le tuer… demanda une voix, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître.  
- Rien à faire ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! L'autre voix aussi était familière.  
Sa vue redevint normale – à peu près- et il put contempler le bras et la main qui lui serrait la gorge…  
Ses mains se posèrent sur le bras assaillant dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise, et il releva la tête vers le propriétaire du bras.  
De longs cheveux noirs, une mâchoire d'acier, un teint bronzé…  
- Aldébaran. Réussi-t-il à articuler, la bouche pâteuse.  
Le susnommé serra la mâchoire et sa main autour du cou du jeune homme, et celui ci eut une grimace de douleur.  
Rassemblant son cosmos, il essaya de repousser le chevalier, mais rien n'y fit. Le peu qui lui restait de cosmoénergie n'était pas suffisant. Cette tentative sembla énerver Aldébaran, qui le projeta contre un nouveau tronc. Le choc produisit un bruit sourd, et quelque chose déchira le tissus de son t-shirt pour venir s'enfoncer dans son flanc.  
Il réussit à tourner assez la tête pour voir Mu, en retrait, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.  
- Ordure, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as pu oser trahir Athéna !  
Il cligna des yeux, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au Taureau. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans l'estomac se répercuta dans tout son corps.  
Le second lui fit voir des étoiles, à moins que ce ne fut à cause du manque d'air…  
Heureusement Mu fit remarquer que s'il ne pouvait pas respirer, il aurait du mal à répondre… L'air afflua dans ses poumons, et il remercia intérieurement le saint du bélier.  
- J'avais… mes raisons. Lâcha-t-il, repensant au visage d'Aphrodite épuisé, ne supportant pas les tortures du tartare…  
Pourtant, c'était la mauvaise réponse. Mu eut un léger soupir, et Aldébaran n'en fut que plus énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard il glissait au sol, soulagé que l'orage soit passé.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda le Taureau, sans se soucier de sa présence…  
- C 'est un des nôtres, on ne peut pas l'abandonner…  
- _CA_ un des nôtres ? Ne me fait pas rire, Mu. C'est bien la dernière personne que je pourrais considérer comme un chevalier d'Athéna.  
- Il n'est pas question qu'on le laisse là. Termina l'atlante d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. Deathmask… nous y allons.  
DM retint un soupir et se releva difficilement, vérifiant s'il n'avait rien de cassé… Puis il se mit à marcher, espérant rattraper les autres rapidement, lorsqu'Aldébaran se retourna, le toisant avec mépris. Soupirant, DM resta quelques pas en retrait, prenant ensuite le même rythme que les deux autres chevaliers.

La marche dura longtemps, sans qu'ils ne prennent vraiment le temps de se reposer.  
Même si Aldébaran lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, il préférait les suivre : c'était sûrement sa seule chance de retrouver le sanctuaire, et d'y faire amende honorable. Il n'était déjà pas apprécié auparavant, alors à présent… Comment leur expliquer ?  
Enfin, la nuit arriva, et les deux chevaliers cherchèrent de quoi faire du feu… DM resta en arrière, s'installant dans un recoin confortable avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Quelque chose de planta alors dans ses hanches, quelque chose qui était caché dans la poche arrière de son jean… Il l'examina, apparemment c'était une carte d'identité, mais les ténèbres environnantes ne permettaient pas de voir ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus…  
Après avoir rangé le papier, il passa sa main dans son dos, grimaçant lorsqu'il rencontra sa plaie, toujours suintante. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela s'infecte, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas…

Les deux autres avaient réussi à allumer le feu, et les petites flammes se reflétaient sur le visage de Mu, lui donnant un air irréel. Il se tourna soudainement vers lui, comme s'il venait de se rappeler son existence, et entama un geste à son encontre, un geste d'invitation… Mais Aldébaran toussota et l'atlante baissa la main, détournant le regard.  
Un nouveau soupir traversa Deathmask, et il posa la tête sur ses bras croisés, fermant les yeux…

Le début de la deuxième journée se passa dans les mêmes conditions, mais leur épuisement leur imposa une pause. Le ciel était recouvert d'un épais manteau gris, dont les ombres noires laissaient présager un orage qui ne tarda pas à se déclarer, les détrempant rapidement. Lorsque la nuit tomba, même si l'averse était passée, il était impossible de faire du feu, et comme la veille DM resta en arrière… La forêt sentait bon la terre mouillée, l'herbe fraîche et de multiples petits bruits montaient de partout. S'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, le cadre aurait été idéal, avec la lune qui perçait entre les aiguilles de pin.  
Dépité de ne pouvoir faire du feu, Aldébaran se rapprocha de Mu, le serrant contre lui… Le jeune homme, frigorifié, se blottit dans le giron offert, nichant son visage dans le cou du Taureau. Celui ci ferma les yeux un instant… Mais déjà, Mu dormait, ignorant tout du conflit intérieur que subissait le saint de la deuxième maison. Celui ci passa le bout des doigts sur le visage du bel endormi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis descendit le long des épaules offertes, avant d'étouffer un gémissement frustré, remuant légèrement le bassin. Son autre main commença à glisser…  
DM eut un ricanement devant l'attitude de son cadet. Celui ci le fusilla du regard.  
- Ca va, ton pantalon n'est pas trop serré ? Demanda le Cancer, sardonique.  
Aldébaran se releva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Mu lorsqu'il le calla contre un pin (il y avait aussi des chênes dans cette forêt, mais ils étaient plus petits, donc moins confortables. Il y avait des fougères, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de faire une cabane de branches et de feuilles, surtout que les fougères sont des espèces protégées dans certains coins) et s'approcha de son aîné, les poings serrés.  
- Tu tiendras combien de temps avant de lui sauter dessus ? Je t'ai déjà entendu hier soir…  
Le coup partit tout seul, et DM eut juste le temps de se protéger.  
_Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ?  
_DM fit taire cette petite voix en lui, fixant toujours Aldébaran.  
- Je te propose quelque chose de plus simple…  
Il retira son T-shirt et pencha la tête.  
- Au lieu de finir par tout gâcher entre vous deux…  
_Au lieu de vous voir totalement brisés…  
_L'invitation était claire, et le Taureau se pencha sur lui, sauvagement.

_Le grand pope tourna autour de lui, comme s'il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Puis il hocha la tête._  
_- Me seras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?  
__- Même au-delà s'il le faut. Répondit le Cancer, avec un léger sourire.  
__- Et… que pensais-tu de Saga ?  
__L'expression du chevalier changea. En trois ans, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier totalement le jeune homme, ni son jumeau.  
__- … J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Je pense que c'est une grande perte pour le sanctuaire.  
__Le grand pope sourit, et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers des recoins du temple du grand pope qu'il ne connaissait pas._

- S'il te plaît, ralentis… Tu me fais mal… murmura DM, les larmes aux yeux.  
Pour toute réponse, Aldébaran plongea ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme…

_Il avait pleuré, après. Pourtant le grand pope l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait consolé avec tendresse, s'excusant…_

Lorsqu'il revint près du campement, le Taureau tomba sur le regard glacial de Mu. Celui-ci se releva, partant dans la direction même dont venait Aldébaran.  
- Tu n'es qu'une bête. Lâcha-t-il arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le Cancer était allongé à terre, l'avant bras posé sur son front, le corps recouvert de transpiration, la respiration erratique.  
Il tourna légèrement la tête lorsque le chevalier aux cheveux lavande s'agenouilla à côté de lui.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé... murmura le nouvel arrivant.  
DM haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé.  
Un air choqué s'afficha sur le visage de l'atlante.  
- Pour… pourquoi ?  
_Bonne question…_  
- Je… on en avait envie tous les deux, et… je voulais savoir comment il me considérait...Relativement mal… Non. En fait, il n'a aucun respect pour moi. Il me tolère, m'utilise, mais c'est tout…  
La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit revenir dans le monde réel, mais il détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que Mu le voie, ni de voir l'expression peinée dessinée sur ce visage de porcelaine.  
Pourtant, la main se fit plus insistante, et il se laissa aller sur le coté.  
- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, frôlant du bout des doigts la blessure mal cicatrisée.  
- Aucune importance. _De toute façon, je ne survivrai pas assez longtemps pour revoir le sanctuaire…  
_L'image d'Aphrodite s'imposa à son esprit, celle d'un autre homme aussi, aux cheveux bleus…_Je veux les revoir…  
_- De qui parles tu ?  
Mu se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait _reçu_ la pensée, et que DM n'avait pas parlé… Bien sûr, avec son cosmos affaibli, il n'avait pas pu refaire ses barrières mentales…  
- E… excuse moi DeathMask… Je…  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît… soupira DM en se relevant pour se rhabiller avant de s'asseoir en face de l'atlante. En ce moment, je ne pense pas être vraiment en possession des capacités liées à ce nom…  
Devant la mine étonnée de Mu, le bleuet continua à parler… Il en avait besoin…  
- Le nom « DeathMask » se transmet avec l'esprit de l'armure du Cancer… Enfin, DeathMask, ou un autre nom du même genre…Depuis que je suis au sanctuaire on m'appelle comme ça mais ma mère n'a pas décidé de nommer son gosse comme ça…  
- Et tu t'appelles...  
Il eut un petit rire.  
- Angelo.  
Un air étonné passe d'abord sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux lavande, puis il sourit.  
- C'est joli.  
Mu s'installa plus confortablement.  
- Tu m'expliques un peu ? Demanda-t-il, accompagnant sa parole d'un geste vague.  
Une invitation à parler, à se confier, comme une porte ouverte à une nouvelle considération lui était offerte. Il chercha un instant ses mots, par où commencer…  
- Ma mère avait une sœur jumelle, et leurs parents étaient italiano-suédois… Elles avaient donc la double nationalité… Mon… géniteur a d'abord engrossé ma mère, et deux ans plus tard, ma tante… Ce qui fait que j'ai un petit frère… On a découvert notre cosmos tous les deux en même temps… Ca l'a protégé…

_L'enfant releva la tête, regardant autour de lui. Leur maison était en ruine. Devant lui, les cheveux bleus de son petit frère étaient auréolés d'or. Il s'approcha, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule… Il se retourna, jetant un regard vide à Angelo…  
- Qui es-tu ? Sais-tu qui a fait ça ?  
Angelo recula d'un pas, relevant la tête vers les deux corps que montrait son petit frère.  
- Non…  
Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur sa joue, il s'éloigna encore… C'est alors qu'un homme arriva. Lui aussi avait une aura d'or, mais beaucoup plus prononcée, marquant chaque trait de son visage fin. Il tendit la main vers le plus jeune, caressant ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur.  
- Tout va bien se passer… Viens avec nous…  
L'enfant monta dans ses bras, se serrant contre son cou pour pleurer enfin.  
Angelo recula encore lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'homme se poser sur lui. Et lorsque l'homme aux yeux rouges tendit la main vers lui, il s'enfuit, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait…_

- J'ai ensuite passé deux ans à être « coursé » par mon futur maître… J'ai appris plus tard que c'était une sorte d'entraînement… Il occupait la position de gardien de la maison du Cancer, sans être pour autant un chevalier d'or…  
Et il l'avait vu. Là, en haut des marches… Il avait grandi, et allait alors sur ses 5ans.

_Alors qu'il entamait un geste pour s'approcher du garçonnet qui s'entraînait, son maître le retint.  
__- Il est amnésique… Angelo, il ne se souvient pas de toi.  
_  
- Mais alors…  
DM haussa les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
- Aphrodite ne se souvient pas de moi. Je… je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon petit frère.  
Une vague de douleur lui traversa le ventre, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa joue, et il l'essuya précipitamment, comme si le contact de sa larme l'avait brûlé. Mu tendit la main vers lui pour lui serrer doucement l'épaule, lui prouvant qu'il était là… Il s'attendait à recevoir le Cancer dans les bras, à le voir pleurer au moins, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus releva les yeux vers lui, calme.  
- Par la suite… Aioros s'est fait tuer, Saga a prit le contrôle du sanctuaire… J'ai… J'ai fini par devenir son amant… Je ne sais pas comment il a fini par me considérer, mais moi, je ne sais pas si je l'aimais vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas m'en passer… Il ne me permettait pas de rester trop avec lui, la plupart du temps je rentrais chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit, mais quelques fois… j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus doux, plus tendre avec moi… C'est peut être ce qui me retenait à ses côtés, j'aimais ces moments… Il me laissait alors dormir chez lui, mais le matin il était parti… Sauf une fois… C'est alors que j'ai… J'ai compris qui il était vraiment… J'ai reconnu Saga…

_Les cheveux de l'homme étaient soudainement devenus gris, et ses yeux écarlates le fixaient avec mécontentement. Avec un tremblement de rage, il serra ses mains autour du cou du Cancer, qui commença à suffoquer…_  
_- Sa… Saga…murmura Angelo, contemplant l'homme qu'il croyait mort.  
__Les mains se crispèrent encore plus autour du cou fin, encore et encore…  
__Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme, tombant sur les jointures pâlies du grand pope.  
__Alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer, totalement écrasé par l'aura de l'homme, trop choqué pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, les mains posées sur les poignets qui l'étouffaient, il sentit la pression se relâcher ; Saga s'écroula sur lui, ses cheveux reprenant leur couleur normale. Death Mask se recula, reprenant sa respiration. Chaque bouffée d'air était un supplice, et il porta une main à sa gorge douloureuse. Il la retira vivement, évitant d'appuyer sur le bleu général qui s'était formé.  
__Saga releva alors le regard vers lui. Il avait à nouveau les yeux verts, et le regarda d'un air désolé.  
__- Je… Va-t'en, s'il te plait… Va-t'en avant qu'il ne revienne…  
__DM secoua négativement la tête, attrapant entre ses doigts le visage du pope pour l'approcher du sien.  
__- Saga, tu es là, je ne peux pas partir… Pas alors que je viens de te retrouver… Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi… Je…_

Mu pressa son épaule de la main qu'il y avait laissé, le faisant sortir de ses songes.  
Le regard totalement dilaté du jeune homme l'avait un instant inquiété, pourtant celui ci recommençait déjà à parler, comme s'il racontait la vie d'un autre…  
- Puis le sanctuaire à été attaqué, Shiryu m'a tué… Tu sais ce qui arrive aux chevaliers d'un dieu, en théorie ? Ils sont menés aux Champs Elysées, quelqu'aie été leur vie avant d'être un chevalier… Mais pour ceux qui ont trahi leur dieu – je ne sais pas s'il peut y avoir des circonstances atténuantes – c'est le tartare… Nous sommes alors jugés sur nos crimes de manière atroce, et les tortures que l'on subit sont…  
Il eut un frisson d'horreur en y repensant.  
- Peu après j'ai été rejoint par Aphrodite… Hadès nous a laissé croupir longtemps avant de nous proposer de se joindre à lui… nous étions à bout, tous les deux… Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir… Il hésitait... Hadès m'avait promis de lui rendre la mémoire lorsque la tête d'Athéna tomberait… et moi, j'ai accepté pour nous deux. Nous sommes revenus, et…  
Un léger sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.  
- Mourir par ta main a vraiment été très doux…termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
Mu rougit légèrement, et laissa retomber sa main le long de ses côtes, sans pour autant dire un mot. Il voulait savoir la suite. Pourtant, DM semblait attendre une réaction de sa part…  
- Est-ce que… tu t'en veux ?  
- D'avoir trahi Athéna ? Vu la manière dont les informations nous ont été présentées, je croyais plutôt que Saori Kido était une usurpatrice… Lorsque je suis mort, j'ai été coupé du monde extérieur, je ne savais pas ce qui s'y passait… Comment savoir qu'elle était bien notre déesse ? Je… je crois que si j'avais su… peut être aurais- je eu la force de dire non… Même en mettant Athéna à part, j'ai failli à mon devoir de chevalier en faisant passer avant tout mes sentiments pour Aphrodite… Et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je sais que je suis lâche, que j'aime mon petit frère et que j'aurais aidé Hadès à détruire la Terre si cela avait pu lui éviter de souffrir… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui… Maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai bafoué tout ce en quoi je croyais pour du vent… Je ne sais même pas si mon frère est en vie, et s'il va bien…  
Il s'arrêta de parler, poussant un lourd soupir fatigué. L'atlante remarqua alors que les deux mains du bleuet étaient toujours resserrées sur son ventre…  
(et là, j'ai eut envie de lui demander : mais pourquoi, pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?)  
Automutilation ?  
Il ne voulait pas savoir…  
Soudain mal à l'aise, il eut un sourire gauche.  
- Peut être devrions nous dormir ?  
DM hocha la tête, s'attendant à le voir partir. Mais Mu s'installa simplement à côté de lui, sans pour autant le toucher, et posa sa joue sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux. Angelo resta un instant à le regarder dormir, éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune. Hadès l'avait marqué, lui aussi. Dans son attitude il semblait avoir mûri…

Aldébaran essayait de suivre l'allure rapide de Mu, qui semblait toujours vouloir le distancer… DM, lui, marchait à quelques pas d'eux, les mains dans les poches. Lorsque parfois il se tournait vers lui, il ne voyait aucun reproche dans ses yeux bleus, peut être même y trouvait-il un air légèrement désolé qui le culpabilisait encore plus. Même s'il méprisait le Cancer pour avoir osé trahir Athéna, pour s'être retourné contre eux et pour avoir toujours été un être abject qui tuait par plaisir, celui-ci lui avait offert quelque chose, et il l'avait piétiné. Il avait été une vraie brute…  
Il se rappelait encore s'être éloigné du jeune homme, le repoussant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

_Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment DM avait il pu se laisser faire, manipuler ?Il le vit pourtant relever la tête vers lui, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.  
__- Avec un peu plus de douceur, tu serais un amant génial, tu sais ?  
__Peut être avait-il dit ça pour garder une certaine contenance – chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire auparavant, trop occupé à essayer de faire la distinction entre plaisir et douleur – peut être était il simplement sincère, ou alors peut être lui reprochait-il son manque de délicatesse ?  
__Cela l'avait énervé.  
__- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais doux avec toi. _

Il revit l'expression dégoûtée qu'avait eu Mu à son encontre. C'était un peu aussi ce qu'il pensait de lui-même actuellement.  
Il entendait encore les suppliques du Cancer, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans un abyme de sensations, maintenant le corps volontairement captif entre ses bras.  
Il avait crié. De douleur, de plaisir aussi, lorsqu'Adébaran avait trouvé, bien par hasard d'ailleurs, un point particulièrement sensible.  
Tout en restant monstrueusement bestial. Il avait envie d'aller s'excuser, de le supplier de le pardonner, mais une partie de lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer… Il avait honte. Depuis plusieurs années il aimait Mu, il aimait sa présence, son charme, sa douceur, leurs longues conversations…  
Il sortit de sa pensée car Mu avait soudainement stoppé. Là, devant eux, se trouvaient trois jeunes filles. Elles discutaient gaiement et semblaient ramasser de la mousse.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles les virent et reculèrent légèrement. C'est vrai qu'après avoir passé deux nuits dans la forêt, ils devaient avoir l'air de trois épouvantails…  
Mu tendit la main vers elles…  
- Bonjour… murmura-t-il, hésitant.  
Elles se regardèrent entre elles.  
**- Peux-t-on vous aider ?  
**Ce fut cette fois au tour des chevaliers de se regarder étrangement. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles disaient.  
**- Apparemment ce sont des touristes… Do you speak English ? **Demanda celle qui semblait l'aînée… **Hablan español ?  
**Aldébaran eut un léger sourire. De l'espagnol ! Il connaissait ! Enfin, c'était proche du portugais, sa langue natale.  
Pourtant, DM le prit de vitesse en s'approchant plus…  
**- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais des amis nous ont laissés dans cette forêt, et nous nous sommes perdus…  
****- Dans la forêt usagère ? Mais elle fait à peine 144 KM² !** s'écria la plus jeune, aux cheveux rouges.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui s'était avancé vers elles avait un accent étranger, peut être italien, ou quelque chose comme ça…  
Celle qui avait les cheveux violine lui sourit.  
**- Pas de problème… On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
****- Où sommes nous… ?  
****-Dans la forêt usagère… Près d'Arcachon…** Lui répondit la troisième, aux cheveux rouges, plus pâles que ceux de sa petite sœur, et surtout beaucoup plus longs.  
Il se tourna alors vers ses deux compagnons…  
- Nous sommes en France… Elles parlent français, et…

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Devant un hamburger –ils étaient morts de faim-, du coca et des frites, avec trois filles qu'ils connaissaient à peine, dans un pays ou seul DM pouvait s'exprimer… De temps en temps il essayait de parler à Mu, mais celui ci ne daignait pas lui répondre…

Puis les filles partirent, après les avoir déposés à la gare de la Hume (grande ville de quelques pâtés de maisons )… Et ils se mirent à attendre le train…  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Mu à DM, ignorant superbement Aldébaran.  
L'interpellé haussa légèrement les épaules.  
- Il y a un aéroport à Bordeaux… Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller pour qu'on aie assez d'argent pour louer une chambre, et… On se verra sur place pour le travail… Si la ville est aussi grande qu'il y paraît, ça devrait être facile…  
Aldébaran se retint de lui demander à quel genre de travail il faisait allusion : il n'y avait pas dix mille méthodes pour gagner rapidement de l'argent, surtout pour des étrangers… Mais Mu semblait n'avoir rien comprit –il était aussi un peu innocent des fois- il préféra donc se taire… Ils en parleraient dans le train…

- Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont reconnues ?  
La plus jeune eut un sourire diabolique, tandis que l'aînée des deux sœurs laissait ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur d'origine, d'un blond d'or.  
- Première étape accomplie. Murmura la troisième, reprenant elle aussi sa forme d'Erinye.

A suivre

**Notes **: voici le premier chapitre terminé !  
J'ai décidé d'écrire sur les chevaliers du zodiaque il y a quelques mois, et voilà, y'a cette fic qui est tombée… L'idée m'est venue avec le classique « les chevaliers reviennent après Hadès »… je pense que je pourrais en faire plein comme ça, mais celle ci me tenais vraiment à cœur… Je pense m'étaler sur environs 8 chapitres, 10 au maximum... par ce que c'est pas tout, mais bon, ils doivent retourner en grèce ces braves chevaliers!  
Le choix de mon trio a été assez dur, j'avoue… Je voulais mettre DM, par ce que c'est mon chevalier préféré (j'aurais voulu naitre début juillet !), et pour les deux autres… Une fic, Dragon doré, m'a fait flasher sur le couple DM/Mu, mais bon, dans un sens, Mu, je le vois aussi bien avec Aldébaran…  
Quand à DM, je trouve qu'il pourrait bien aller avec tout le monde en fait ! il est tellement fantastique !  
Et d'ailleurs, pour son prénom... Angélo a déjà été pas mal utilisé, je sais, mais j'aime beaucoup... puis je me suis dit que comme ça, on pourrait l'appeler NG! (à prononcer Angie, bien sur ) sinon, je ne connais pas de prénom à forte consonnance Italienne.. j'allais pas l'appeler Mario, ni luigi, ni wario, ni waluigi... Matteo, je peux pas, par ce que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma famille qui s'appelle comme ça... et après bah mon répertoire de prénom n'est pas non plus infini... et Angelo, ça tranche bien avec son pseudo.. non?

Bon, sinon, vous connaissez la place du petit bouton! submitez des revieeeews!


	2. Interlude:la HumeBordeaux TER Aquitaine

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Type** : un peu OOC, R pour personnages un peu râpés…  
**Remerciements **: mon fiancé, pour le titre…  
**Titre** : Retour de manivelle  
**Résumé **: Perdus en plein milieu d'un avion, trois chevaliers d'or tentent de survivre…  
**Couples** : Seiya et Athéna, le reste c'est une surprise, mais vous pouvez toujours demander à voir certains couples, qui seraient là en second plan…  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai changé l'âge des chevaliers d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais ça plus pratique… sinon, malgré cette modification, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (ils n'ont même pas voulu me céder kiki, qui je suis sûre deviendra un magnifique jeune homme à la Ikki… sinon, pourquoi ce nom ?)  
**Réponses aux reviews **:  
Un ange : la suite arrive !  
Gwennaelle et Arashi : merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! la suite arrive vite !  
Corail : oui, elles devraient réapparaître… d'ailleurs, y'en a une d'elle qui apparaît dans le chapitre suivant !

_Interlude : la Hume-Bordeaux, grâce au TER Aquitaine._

En effet, Mu, malade, finit par se lever, laissant les deux hommes presque face à face.  
- Et tu comptes gagner rapidement de l'argent comment ? je te préviens tout de suite, si tu demandes à Mu de faire quoi que ce soit…  
DM le regarda d'un air étonné. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche lorsqu'il comprit vraiment, blêmissant.  
- Comment est ce que tu peux imaginer ça… ?  
_Excuse toi, tu vois bien que tu le blesses… Ne vas pas plus loin…_Murmura une voix à l'intérieur d'Aldébaran.  
- Avec ce que tu as fait hier soir, on pourrait penser que…  
L'autre baissa la tête, tandis que tout son être lui disait de faire ravaler ses paroles à cet emplumé. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêcha de répliquer vertement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège bleu-vert, cachant sous l'accoudoir son poing serré où le sang commençait à perler.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse faire du mal à Mu. Murmura-t-il, gardant la tête basse.

- Vous parlez de moi ? s'étonna Mu, se rasseyant aux côtés de DM et en face d'Aldébaran.  
- Rien d'important. Laissa échapper Angelo, tournant la tête vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.


	3. Bordeaux Acte I

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Type** : un peu OOC, R pour personnages un peu râpés…  
**Remerciements **: mon ex, pour le titre…  
**Titre** : Retour de manivelle  
**Résumé **: Perdus en plein milieu de Bordeaux, trois chevaliers d'or tentent de survivre…  
**Couples** : Seiya et Athéna, le reste c'est une surprise, mais vous pouvez toujours demander à voir certains couples, qui seraient là en second plan…  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai changé l'âge des chevaliers d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais ça plus pratique… sinon, malgré cette modification, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (ils n'ont même pas voulu me céder kiki, qui je suis sûre deviendra un magnifique jeune homme à la Ikki… sinon, pourquoi ce nom ?)

_Chapitre deux : Bordeaux, Acte 1_

La gare s'étendait devant eux, immense. Une vieille dame les bouscula, puis se tourna vers eux, marmonnant d'innombrables insultes à propos de ces jeunes délabrés.  
Se remémorant les indications des jeunes filles, DM prit la tête du groupe, entamant un mouvement bientôt stoppé par la main d'Aldébaran sur son épaule.  
- Tu vas où, comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un grognement.  
Angelo vit là une occasion d'être non plus utile mais indispensable.  
- Comme tu le sens… A toi de voir… On va où alors ? demanda-t-il, retenant avec peine un rictus ironique.  
Aldé regarda à droite, à gauche, ouvrit légèrement la bouche…  
- Peut-être est-ce plus sage de laisser Angelo nous guider, non ?  
_Angelo_. Mu l'avait appelé par son prénom, devant le chevalier de la 2e maison. Peut être que finalement on finirait par lui pardonner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Il ne demandait pas grand chose, en somme… Finalement, il se retrouva à les guider dans la rue qui menait en ligne droite à la place de la Victoire, cherchant à repérer les lieux… Il repassa les informations qui leur avaient été fournies. Ils étaient en hiver –heureusement pour eux, il avait fait particulièrement chaud- Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes gens autour de la faculté « Victor Segalen »… Donc, pour lui, énormément d'opportunités d'avoir de quoi leur payer une chambre, et peut être quelques vêtements chauds… Au moins pour Mu.

Quelques minutes après, ils marchaient au milieu d'une foule de jeunes gens totalement hétéroclite, massés devants de lourds panneaux… Ils n'auraient pas pu mieux tomber.  
- Résultats d'examens. Expliqua laconiquement DM. Restez là, je reviens.  
Ils les laissa à l'écart, se frayant un chemin à coups de coudes vers l'endroit où la densité était la plus élevée…  
Il leva un instant les yeux vers le tableau, y cherchant un nom imaginaire… Puis il repartit en sens inverse, attrapant au passage un blouson posé sur une besace.  
Il revint vers les deux chevaliers qui l'avaient attendu…  
- Tu t'es excusé ? Mu se radoucit légèrement, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aldébaran. Tant mieux… Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un chevalier tel que toi puisse agir ainsi sans éprouver de remords…  
Aldé sourit gauchement, cherchant à étouffer ce sentiment de honte qui tentait de briser le sourire qu'il avait affiché, de rectifier ce mensonge horrible, alors qu'il voulait se convaincre que DM ne méritait pas son estime, et que tout ce qui importait pour lui était simplement de voir Mu lui sourire à nouveau…  
Ils s'interrompirent lorsque DM revint, posant un manteau sur les épaules de Mu.

Leur chambre était confortable. Elle se composait de deux lits, un simple et un double, une table avec une chaise, et une petite salle de bain. Comble du confort, la salle de bain était équipée d'une baignoire. Pas très grande, certes, mais assez pour y rentrer Aldébaran –en serrant un peu.  
Tandis que Mu avait disparu sous la douche, les deux autres se regardaient fixement, sans rien dire. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, Aldébaran prit la parole.  
- Pour hier soir… _Vas-y, excuse toi… _J'ai dit à Mu que je m'étais excusé. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire autre chose.  
DM Baissa les yeux.  
- Ca n'a aucune importance.  
Si ça pouvait arranger les choses entre eux… Après tout, qui pouvait bien se soucier de lui ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, regardant l'adresse marquée sur le morceau de papier. Devait-il les prévenir avant ?  
Il ne savait pas trop, pourtant il préféra remonter dans leur chambre…  
- Je.. j'ai eu une adresse pour un job.. hésita-t-il, imaginant déjà le regard moqueur d'Aldé.  
- Tu veux que l'on vienne ? demanda Mu, souriant doucement.  
DM haussa les épaules.  
- Oui, allons y ensemble. Acheva Aldébaran.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar étrange aux couleurs de la nuit… Deux hommes discutaient entre eux, l'un avait l'air gêné, l'autre désolé…  
Le premier, à la carrure imposante, semblait demander quelque chose… Mais l'autre lui fit signe de se taire lorsqu'il vit les trois nouveaux arrivants.  
- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Je viens pour le boulot… souffla DM, essayant de ravaler son ego. On m'a prévenu que vous cherchiez… un… un danseur.  
Le patron sourit, mais pas d'un sourire moqueur, juste d'un sourire rassuré.  
- C'est pour vous ou votre ami ? demanda-t-il en pointant Mu.  
Mu soupira, exaspéré. Il ne comprenant rien à ce que disaient DM et l'autre homme. Aldébaran, lui , semblait comprendre quelques bribes…  
Le patron –tout du moins l'homme en avait la carrure – pointa un instant son doigt vers lui, et DM secoua furieusement la tête. Puis l'homme tendit une chemise à DM, et celui ci la regarda avec un air mortifié…  
**- Mais… Ils sont là…  
****- Et alors ? Vous allez « danser » devant une salle pleine, quelle différence ? et n'oubliez pas, rien qu'en enlevant cette chemise, vous devez me faire rêver …  
**Ravalant encore une fois son honneur, DM enfila le vêtement et partit vers l'estrade qui servait aux danseurs-stripteaseurs.

- Et mon problème ? Demanda le videur, revenant à l'esprit du patron.  
- Oh… Si on a pas de remplaçants, tu sais bien que…  
Mais le jeune homme blond eut un sourire éclairé lorsqu'il regarda Aldébaran.  
- Cet homme, là, il a besoin d'argent non ? Vous pouvez toujours essayer de l'engager non ? Ce sera juste trois jours…

Le trajet de retour se passa silencieusement, la journée ayant été assez fatigante comme ça.  
DM se laissa tomber sur son lit, une fois la porte de leur chambre close.  
Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se préparait petit à petit à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain soir.  
Il avait été engagé. Fantastique. Pour une semaine, bien payé… il travaillait de 22h à 2h, 4h de danse non-stop. Après, pendant les deux autres heures avant la fermeture de la boite, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec les clients… Il eut un frisson en y pensant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demain ? Demanda timidement Mu, reposant la fin de son sandwich.  
DM interrogea Aldébaran du regard, mais celui ci haussa les épaules. Il prit donc la parole, hésitant… Il voulait surtout éviter d'énerver Aldébaran.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait se renseigner sur les prix des vols pour Athènes… Par rapport à ce qu'on va gagner ( Aldébaran et Mu s'étaient fait engager pour trois jours ), voir si on a des chances de s'en sortir… Ensuite, il faudrait se trouver des vêtements chauds. Des vêtements tout court, d'ailleurs… Pour la nourriture, je peux toujours me débrouiller pour quelques produits mais…  
- Et tu as appris ça où ? laissa négligemment tomber le chevalier du Taureau.  
_Dans la rue… _  
- Mon maître était un homme plein de ressources. Laissa-t-il tomber, dévoilant un rictus moqueur.  
Puis il regarda la nuit tombée depuis longtemps à travers la vitre sillonnée de pluie.  
Un instant, l'image de son maître s'imposa à son esprit. Le premier homme qu'il avait tué. Son premier masque sur les murs, là, entre ceux de ses prédécesseurs.  
Les noms avant le sien avaient été variés, mais tous représentaient la mort et la peur. Death Mask s'était immédiatement imposé à lui, lorsqu'il avait revêtu l'armure du Cancer pour la première fois.

Mu eut un léger sourire. Il avait été le premier à se lever, et pouvait contempler les deux endormis en toute quiétude…  
Sion lui avait appris qu'on ne connaissait vraiment quelqu'un que si on le regardait dormir.  
Comme il avait déjà son opinion sur Aldébaran, il se pencha sur Angelo… Le Cancer avait la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller, ses cheveux bleu ébouriffés cachant une bonne partie de ce qu'on aurait pu voir.  
Il eut un gémissement douloureux, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mu fronça les sourcils, se penchant sur le jeune homme avec l'idée de le réveiller. Pourtant, quelque chose arrêta son geste, le faisant pensivement regarder les cils soudainement humides, puis la larme qui traversa le nez du jeune homme avant d'aller se perdre dans l'oreiller blanc.  
- Angelo… murmura-t-il, secouant doucement le jeune homme.  
Celui ci se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui avec effarement.  
- Oh… Mu… bien dormi ?  
- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question… continua doucement l'atlante. Tu rêvais de quoi ?  
DM détourna les yeux. Il avait été vu, pensa-t-il.  
- Le passé.  
Il se releva, entrant dans la salle de bain pour fuir le regard percutant de Mu.  
Il s'adossa contre le carrelage froid, jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet.  
Il avait l'air fatigué, et pour la première fois il prit la peine de se regarder dans la glace. La mort lui avait laissé des traces.  
Ses cheveux étaient passés à un bleu soutenu, et lui frôlaient presque les épaules. Il était aussi plus mince. Avait-il aussi perdu quelques centimètres ? Cette pensée lui parut ridicule, (ho mon dieu, j'ai perdu une vertèbre !), et il la chassa rapidement cette pensée idiote et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il aurait aimé avoir son armure sur lui, à côté au moins, et pouvoir se laisser entraîner dans sa folie bienfaitrice. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là, il n'avait presque plus de cosmos…  
DM plongea son visage dans la serviette blanche et fit sortir de son esprit toutes ces idioties… Il avait envie de retrouver les bras de Saga, de s'enfouir dedans comme il lui laissait parfois faire, sûrement lorsque ce n'étaient plus des mèches grises qui cascadaient le long des bras de son amant…  
Mais Saga n'était pas là, et même s'il avait été là, peut être n'aurait il pas daigné se pencher sur lui, décidant que ce n'était pas digne d'un chevalier…  
Il s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à affronter la journée qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, Mu et Aldébaran étaient totalement dépités. Ils avaient calculé leur dépenses, et… Avec ce qu'ils allaient gagner par jour, cela laissait un trou assez important.  
Aucune importance. Il allait trouver cet argent… après tout, le patron lui avait dit qu'il pouvait presque doubler son salaire journalier…  
Sinon…  
Mu fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de DM s'assombrir, et celui d'Aldébaran grimacer comme lorsqu'il cherchait une solution à un problème épineux… Puis un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Taureau lorsque son regard se posa sur la gardien de la quatrième maison, et une légère folie apparu dans ses yeux obsidienne. Mu eut un léger frisson. La mort avait elle pu changer cet homme d'une quelconque façon ?  
- Tu commence à quelle heure, au fait, Angelo ?  
- Il faut que j'y soie pour 21h30…  
- Tu… voudras qu'on vienne ?  
DM secoua négativement la tête, regardant avec appréhension l'heure.

Le patron lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il passa la porte du bar.  
- Kit', on a du travail pour toi ! cria-t-il après avoir salué DM.  
Une sorte de bombe miniature surgit de nulle part pour lui agripper le bras. La chose était assez colorée, avec des vêtements vifs, des cheveux fluo et un maquillage impressionnant, sans pour autant être trop vulgaire.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est Kyte, je suis la fille du patron ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de tes vêtements, et ton maquillage !  
Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le visage peinturluré de la jeune fille (car c'était une fille, il s'était posé un instant la question mais sa voix était trop aiguë pour être celle d'un homme) puis la suivit, alors qu'elle essayait de détendre la manche de son pull.  
Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise, et commença à parler. Enormément.  
Cherchant des vêtements à sa taille collant avec le « thème de la soirée », elle parlait de tout et de rien, le déshabillant avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Puis elle lui tendit son costume, et il eut envie de s'enfoncer dans les méandres de l'Hadès.

- Tu es sûr que nous aurions du venir ? demanda Mu, encore mal à l'aise dans cet endroit où il allait pourtant devoir travailler.  
Aldébaran acquiesça, regardant la scène. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était bien DM qui était en train de danser dessus. Bien sûr, on pouvait facilement le reconnaître à sa chevelure bleue, à son corps délié, mais il ne l'avait jamais imaginé avec ce genre de vêtements –qu'il commençait d'ailleurs déjà à enlever.  
Du cuir, sombre, moulant à la perfection son corps, venait d'être dévoilé lorsqu'il avait fait tomber son trench coat.  
Aldébaran suivit malgré lui les mains du Cancer, gantées, qui commencèrent à parcourir la chemisette trop courte, qui laissait voir son nombril où luisait un percing, puis descendaient vers ce short trop court, légèrement ouvert, servant aussi, accessoirement, de porte jarretelles pour se terminer sur des pieds nus…  
Il prit doucement la main du Mu, l'entraînant vers une table à part.  
Avait-il prit quelque chose ? Ses yeux à moitié clos semblaient briller d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, même au cœur de sa folie meurtrière.  
Mu secoua la tête, essayant de détourner le regard de cette créature étonnante.  
Soudainement, le regard de DM s'arrêta sur Mu.

Angelo stoppa un instant ses mouvements, les regardant l'un après l'autre…  
Et recommença à danser, essayant d'oublier sa honte… L'important était de satisfaire son public, d'être payé, de les ramener au sanctuaire…  
Il voulait revoir Aphrodite…  
Retirant sa chemise tout en se penchant vers un homme qui tendait un billet –qu'il attrapa avec un sourire en coin calculé, juste avant de le coincer entre deux rangées de dents blanches- il essaya de simplement être dans son rôle.

Il poussa un lourd soupir, retirant de son visage les dernières traces de maquillage. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser, il n'aurait jamais du accepter le verre qui lui tendait gentiment Kyte pour « lui donner du courage », une fois qu'il avait vu à quoi il ressemblait.  
Le pire de la soirée, outre le moment où un homme –il n'y avait d'ailleurs que de ça à part Kyte dans ce bar- lui avait proposé de prendre une chambre pour une somme vraiment ridicule, était sûrement le fait que Mu et Aldébaran soient venus le voir. Ils voulaient pouvoir se moquer de lui au sanctuaire ? Raconter partout qu'il avait joué les danseur-stripteaseur dans un bar gay ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez honte comme ça…  
Alors qu'ils auraient pu attendre… Ils travaillaient tous les deux trois soirs, en même temps que DM, ils auraient pu attendre d'ici là…  
Sur ces sombres pensées, il se glissa sous les couvertures, épuisé. Après tout, il avait encore quelques heures avant l'aube, alors autant s'endormir de suite…

La première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier s'il n'avait pas pleuré. Le visage de Mu près du sien ne l'aidait pas à rendre le geste naturel, mais heureusement, ses yeux étaient sec… Encore un cauchemar.  
Il avait cru pouvoir s'en débarrasser avec l'âge, et pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient encore plus présents qu'avant.  
- Tu avais encore un mauvais rêve… murmura Mu. Aldébaran est sorti, continua-t-il, tendant un bol de thé au jeune homme qui s'en saisit, le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Hier… reprit l'atlante, tu semblais étrange…  
- Peut être à cause du cuir et des bas ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser DM, avec un léger sourire carnassier.  
Mu secoua négativement la tête, et quelques mèches glissèrent le long de ses épaules.  
- Non… il semblait inquiet. Tu… tu avais pris quelque chose ?  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des cils.  
Il se rappelait…  
Il était nerveux. Kyte lui avait gentiment tapoté le dos, se voulant rassurante… Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle avait sorti une bouteille, un verre…  
Elle ne lui avait pas fait boire grand chose, mais cela avait suffit : il ne tenait pas l'alcool à jeun. Donc Mu… lui demandait s'il s'était drogué ? C'était… vexant. Mais comment en vouloir au jeune homme ? Après tout, cela ne ferait qu'une tache de plus dans sa vie…et au point où il en était, c'était plus rapide de compter les zones de propreté.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mu. J'ai juste pris un verre, rien d'horrible… Enfin si, c'était du whisky…  
Mu sembla se détendre visiblement, et lui sourit doucement.  
- Tant mieux.  
Il avait fini son bol de thé, et se leva, rassuré de ne pas avoir à subir les regards moqueurs d'Aldébaran…  
Il frissonna lorsque son jean glissa le long de ses jambes nouvellement épilées (cela l'avait d'ailleurs fait atrocement souffrir) mais Mu ne fit aucune remarque, détournant habilement le sujet.  
- Au fait, hier tu avais dit que tu m'apprendrais le français… ça tient toujours ?

Le silence s'était abattu lorsqu'Aldébaran était arrivé. Il avait froidement annoncé qu'à cause d'une vague d'attentats, les transports en commun suspendaient pour plusieurs semaines leurs trajets.  
- Heureusement, les vols nationaux et internationaux sont maintenus… Mais…  
- Ce n'est pas important. Coupa DM, le visage fermé. Je me débrouillerai pour trouver l'argent. Nous rentrerons en Grèce le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, Kyte lui sauta dessus, commençant à parler…  
C'était vaguement au sujet du « thème » de ce soir, encore une fois choisi au hasard par mis les propositions des habitués… Elle l'entraînait vers le lieux où elle allait le transfigurer…  
Là, elle le fit asseoir, commençant à le préparer, tout en lui faisant écouter une chanson..  
Il n'aimait pas, d'ailleurs…  
Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main vers l'appareil honni, elle l'arrêta.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le thème de la soirée ! le gronda-t-elle.  
Il cligna des yeux. Elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il fallait retenir ?  
Vicieusement, elle remit la chanson au début.  
_  
Une nuit que j'étais  
A me morfondre  
Dans quelque pub anglais  
Du cœur de Londres…_

DM écarquilla les yeux, comprenant peu à peu les paroles…  
- Vous voulez que… ?  
- Mais oui ! De toute façon, tu es là pour gagner de l'argent non ? Alors dis toi que plus tu plais au public, plus il t'en donne ! … ou t'en propose… termina-t-elle, songeuse.  
- C'est le principal. Conclut-il d'une voix fermée.  
Lorsqu'il monta sur scène, la première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier si Mu et Aldébaran étaient là.  
Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas venus.  
Il commença à ondoyer lentement, faisant tinter les bijoux qui étaient accrochés à ses poignets.

Il dansa encore, finissant par ne plus voir l'heure passer… En dansant, il pouvait oublier ce qu'il était. Il ne restait plus rien, rien que la musique et lui, il y avait cette partie de lui même qui dansait, sans s'occuper du reste et…  
L'autre. Celle qui faisait des sourires aux clients, qui se représentait sur une scène à la vue de dizaines de personnes, dans une tenue outrancière.  
Il savait bien que s'il n'opérait pas cette séparation, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il se dise que c'était un autre qui dansait pour gagner de l'argent, tandis que lui, il restait dans son monde à lui, protégé.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sauta au bas de la scène, retirant de son string les billets amassés. On lui retint alors le bras, et il se retourna.  
L'autre imbécile de la dernière fois.  
- J'ai déjà dit que t…  
DM se tut, regardant ce que lui tendait l'homme.

-Flash-back-

_L'homme soupira, regardant le danseur partir. Dommage. Celui ci était vraiment beau.  
__Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un vert surnaturel s'approcha de lui.  
__- Il n'a pas voulu ?  
__L'homme secoua négativement la tête.  
__- C'est normal. Continua le nouvel arrivant. Ce danseur a besoin d'argent, mais a beaucoup trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ça… en tout cas pour une somme aussi dérisoire. Ajouta-t-il, lui tendant une liasse de billets.  
__L'homme regarda l'argent avec circonspection.  
__- Vous voulez que j'en fasse quoi ?  
__- Réservez une chambre ici, allez y avec des amis sans trop de scrupules et… invitez le. Il ne dira pas non pour une telle somme.  
__Il allait dire quelque chose, mais la somme lui fut fourrée entre les doigts, et soudainement, il accepta l'idée de l'inconnu._

- Fin du flash-back-

Il y avait de quoi acheter un billet d'avion… et l'équivalent d'un demi.  
DM hocha lentement la tête.  
- Je vais me changer et j'arrive. Où dois-je vous retrouver ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.  
L'homme sourit, lui donnant les billets.  
- Chambre 2. Je vous y attends… et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a de quoi se protéger.  
DM soupira lorsque son « client » fut parti, fermant un instant les yeux.

Il s'approcha du patron, pour lui demander de lui garder la somme.  
Le gérant le retint au dernier moment, le fixant d'un regard pénétrant.  
- Tu es sûr de toi, Angelo ?  
Celui baissa les yeux.  
- J'ai besoin d'argent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser une telle offre.  
Il passa la porte, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.  
La porte se referma sur lui, et il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.  
- Mais… ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu…

Lorsqu'il redescendit, l'heure de fermeture était déjà passée. La patron leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, et eut un hoquet de surprise.  
- Angelo ! Qu'est ce que…  
Le jeune homme leva un regard hagard vers lui. Il resserra un peu sa chemise à moitié ouverte sur son torse, avec un frisson. Le patron en profita pour attraper doucement un des poignets du jeune homme, regardant les marques qu'il y avait dessus. Une vague de colère l'envahit.  
- Il est toujours en haut ?  
Angelo hocha doucement la tête.  
- Ils sont tous là… murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement.  
- Tant mieux. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et en faisant craquer les articulations de ses phalanges. Je vais appeler ton hôtel pour demander à un de tes amis de venir te chercher…  
DM le retint par la manche alors qu'il allait s'éloigner.  
- Ce ne sont pas… mes « amis »… Autant les laisser dormir.  
Le patron secoua la tête avec un air peiné devant la vague de douleur qui passa sur le visage de son danseur.  
- Ok. Bien… Mon fils va te ramener, je vais m'occuper de ces sa$$$p$$ds.  
Angelo hocha à nouveau la tête.

Le patron appela son fils –un grand jeune homme blond -, lui expliquant rapidement les faits. Le blond se rembrunit tout de suite, mais attrapa ses clefs et se tourna vers DM, avec un léger sourire désolé.  
- Attendez… Pour demain… Si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrai tout à fait…  
Le visage de DM redevint normal, et il se ferma aussitôt.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai là.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il sut que c'était réussi lorsqu'il entendit les deux respirations des deux autres chevaliers.  
DM se glissa dans la salle de bain.  
Il avait besoin d'une douche.  
Il nettoya son corps de cette transpiration étrangère, luttant contre son envie de disparaître. Luttant contre son envie de laisser place à son ancien lui. Tout aurait été plus simple…  
Sortant de l'eau, des images lui revinrent en mémoire et il se pencha sur la cuvette des toilettes, rendant une bile amère.  
Il resta un instant ainsi, les jambes coupées, puis il se leva et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, se lavant rapidement les dents avant de regarder son reflet.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était moins fort qu'eux…  
_Il avait besoin de son armure. Il avait besoin de pouvoir se défendre…  
__Tout sembla devenir noir autour de lui et il vit l'armure du Cancer apparaître devant lui.  
__Elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux courts, bleus, dont les yeux pétillaient de démence (c'est joli comme expression, non ?)  
__Il essaya de tendre la main vers l'armure d'or, mais celle ci restait hors de portée.  
__« Regarde ce que tu es devenu… » commença l'homme, qu'il reconnut être lui même. Ou plutôt DeathMask. « Tu ne pourras plus toucher à ton armure dans cet état d'esprit… Tant que tu continueras à me refuser comme une part de toi, l'armure te rejettera, quelque soit ta situation… Tu ne mérites plus le titre de chevalier d'or du Cancer »…  
__Il tendit encore un peu plus la main vers la protection, mais celle ci se détourna de lui…  
_Son armure l'avait rejeté. Il n'était plus digne d'elle.  
DM s'enroula dans une serviette, sans prêter attention à ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient lentement.  
Laissant une petite lumière qui filtrait par la porte entr'ouverte de la salle de bain, il s'assit sur son lit, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire le vide en lui. Mais il avait l'impression de laisser exposées trop de parties de son corps, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se calmer… Il aurait dû s'en douter… Personne ne paierait autant pour lui…  
Une sourde envie de pleurer remontait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, lui donnant l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau l'avait réveillé.  
Il avait d'abord vérifié que Mu allait bien, mais le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil de plomb à quelques centimètres de lui.  
C'était donc DM qui était rentré.  
Il allait se rendormir sans plus tarder lorsqu'il entendit les couvertures du jeune homme se froisser, sa respiration difficile… Puis un gémissement douloureux franchit les lèvres du bleuet, et Aldébaran se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Le peu de lumière diffusée par une des lampes de la salle de bain lui permit de voir clairement le jeune homme, recroquevillé sur lui même, dont seule la masse de cheveux bleus prouvait la réelle présence.  
- DM ? murmura-t-il doucement, s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.  
Celui ci releva un regard effrayé vers lui, et ne se calma pas lorsqu'il le reconnut.  
- S'il te plaît, pas ce soir… gémit-il, levant un regard désespéré sur le brésilien.  
Celui ci secoua la tête, sans comprendre.  
- Mais…  
Il tendit la main, et vit le jeune homme se recroqueviller, passant ses bras autour des genoux. Voyant ses poignets, Aldébaran commença à comprendre.  
- Tu… tu as été attaché… ? Dea… Angelo, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Le chevalier eut un tremblement, et le brésilien n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Il décida de poser sa main sur l'épaule découverte du jeune homme, qui se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un cri de peur.  
- S'il te plaît… Laisse moi… supplia-t-il, reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur.  
Aldébaran soupira, et attira le jeune homme contre lui… DM se débattit ; il ne voulait pas, il refusait qu'Aldébaran le…  
Mais le chevalier du Taureau ne fit rien, le laissant s'arrêter de lui même, ne recommençant à parler que lorsque l'autre ne fut plus qu'une personne tremblante dans ses bras.  
- Calme toi… Je ne vais rien te faire…  
Maladroitement, il passa une main dans les cheveux détrempés du jeune homme, essayant de le calmer un peu par ce geste apaisant.  
Blotti contre lui, le Cancer était secoué de tremblements, et s'agrippait à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
La gorge du brun se serra. De rage, contre ces gens qui avaient blessé le chevalier qu'il tenait dans les bras, mais aussi contre lui même…  
- Excuse moi Angelo… murmura-t-il, sans trop savoir si l'italien l'entendait vraiment. Je… Je suis tellement désolé de m'être abaissé au même niveaux qu'eux…  
DM s'écarta de lui et renifla légèrement. Il détourna le regard, fixant la couette blanche  
- Ca n'avait rien à voir. Même… même si je ne m'attendais pas à.. à ça… Je… Ils m'ont…  
Aldébaran posa son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme, lui intimant de se taire.  
- Du calme… Ils ne te toucheront plus… Je veillerai sur toi… Tant que nous serons ici, plus personne ne te fera de mal… d'accord ?  
Il fut satisfait du petit hochement de tête d'Angelo.  
Puis il enleva son t-shirt et fit passer la tête du bleuet par l'encolure, récupérant ainsi la serviette avec laquelle il commença à lui frotter doucement les cheveux. DM se laissa faire, arrêtant de trembler peu à peu. Il s'abandonna dans les bras du Taureau lorsque celui ci l'attira contre lui.  
- Ca va un peu mieux ?  
DM haussa les épaules.  
- Tu… Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
Aldébaran entama le mouvement, mais le chevalier le retint. L'aîné sourit doucement, et commença à bercer le blessé.  
- Reste, s'il te plait… murmura le bleuet…  
- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?  
Il sentit la tête d'Angelo remuer négativement, et un léger rire triste secouer sa cage thoracique.  
- C'est ma faute… Je ne mérite rien de mieux…  
Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.  
- S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça… c'est faux…  
Aldébaran soupira, la gorge nouée. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé de DM, à un moment. Et il s'en voulait encore plus à présent que le jeune homme était dans cet état. S'il l'avait un peu aidé, au lieu de l'enfoncer… Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Cette envie de lui faire mal, de le blesser…  
- Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolé…  
Mais DM ne lui répondit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et dormait, serré contre le brésilien. Celui ci attendit plusieurs minutes, et se dégagea lentement, allongeant le jeune homme.  
Son visage était encore légèrement crispé, mais pour le moment il avait juste besoin de repos. Déposant un rapide baiser sur le front du bel endormi, il partit vers son propre lit.

-Tu étais réveillé ? demanda doucement Aldébaran  
Mu hocha la tête.  
- Tu aurais pu le faire savoir, grogna le chevalier du Taureau, embarrassé  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tout entendu… Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais avec Angelo… Je suis rassuré…  
- Il avait seulement besoin d'une épaule compatissante, je n'ai rien fait de spécial…  
- C'est justement comme ça que je t'aime. Termina l'atlante, souriant étrangement.  
Mu l'embrassa sur le front, délicatement. Ce même geste qu'il avait fait peu avant envers Angelo, et il sourit, regardant le bélier se recoucher.

Initiales BB, paroles disponibles sur : ce chapitre est un peu gore, mais hélas pour vous, si cela vous rebute, il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez de lire cette fic, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !


	4. Bordeaux Acte II

**Auteur :** Alia zanetsu  
**Type** : un peu OOC, R pour personnages un peu râpés…  
**Remerciements **: mon ex, pour le titre…(d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il m'a largué, il a plus reviewé à mes fics... quel rustre!)  
**Titre** : Retour de manivelle  
**Résumé **: Perdus en plein milieu de Bordeaux, trois chevaliers d'or tentent de survivre…  
**Couples** : Seiya et Athéna, le reste c'est une surprise, mais vous pouvez toujours demander à voir certains couples, qui seraient là en second plan…  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai changé l'âge des chevaliers d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais ça plus pratique… sinon, malgré cette modification, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (ils n'ont même pas voulu me céder kiki, qui je suis sûre deviendra un magnifique jeune homme à la Ikki… sinon, pourquoi ce nom ?)  
**Réponses aux reviews**:  
_Corail_: interdiction de "salper" Aldébaran! sa chevelure est le seul truc pas trop mal chez lui! Sinon, je ne crois pas que Mu puisse vraimet être jaloux, car il ne s'est pas encore vraiment rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Aldé, il le voit plus comme un grand frère très proche et indispensable, sans comprendre qu'il l'aime... ( c'est un chevalier d'or qui n'y connait rien à la vie, c'est tout!)  
_Gwenaelle_: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il va encore bcp souffrir, même si ce chapitre est assez doux avec lui  
_Vio_: Je sais, ça ne correspond pas au caractère d'Aldé... Mais j'ai décidé que le passage dans le royaume des morts avait un peu "changé" nos chers chevaliers

_Chapitre 3 : Bordeaux, Acte deux_

Il s'était réveillé avec l'impression d'être passé sous un TGV.  
_Ou plutôt, sous les passagers…_Lui souffla son esprit ironique, qu'il repoussa d'un geste de tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il voulait retrouver la sensation douce des bras d'Aldébaran, mais savait bien que ce serait impossible.  
- Angelo ? Tu es réveillé ?  
La voix cristalline de Mu lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard inquiet de l'Atlante. Celui ci sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et DM s'assit dans son lit, essayant d'oublier la sourde douleur qui lui remontait le long du dos.  
Sans rien dire, Mu lui tendit un thé, et une poche avec diverses viennoiseries. Le bleuet haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
- C'est pour fêter ma première fauche. Expliqua Mu, tout sourire.  
Cette fois ci, le regard de DM se fit plus interrogateur.  
- Il suffit que j'aie visualisé un objet et…  
Mu tendit les mains et le bol de thé s'y matérialisa.  
- J'ai aussi essayé avec des objets plus gros, ça marche bien… mais c'est moins discret.  
DM resta un instant pensif, et soupira.  
- …Et si tu ne penses qu'au thé, le bol reste dans mes mains ?  
Pour la première fois, il entendit le rire cristallin de Mu.

Le soir était arrivé trop tôt, et plus ils s'approchaient du bar, plus Angelo sentait son cœur accélérer… Il sentit une légère pression sur son bras, pas douloureuse, mais rassurante au contraire, et releva la tête vers Aldébaran. Celui ci ne dit rien, ne le regarda pas. Il était juste là.  
Finalement, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à « remonter sur scène ».  
Le quatrième soir, alors qu'il était accoudé au bar, le patron vint se placer en face de lui, lui tendant un verre plein d'un liquide brun, gazeux, hypercalorique, au pH à peine plus élevé que celui des sucs gastriques de son estomac.1  
- Ca ne te dirait pas de faire une représentation avec ton copain ?  
DM regarda Mu avec effarement.  
- Non, l'autre… Je suis sûr que les clients adoreraient ça… bien sûr, il y aurait un « supplément »…  
- Il faudrait lui demander… De mon côté… je n'en ai rien à faire. Termina Angelo avec un haussement d'épaules, avant d'attraper son manteau…  
Manteau offert par Mu d'ailleurs… Celui ci l'avait volé, avec ses dons qui semblaient lui revenir, même sans apport de cosmos. Mais quand bien même il aurait été trouvé par terre –du moment que c'était par Mu- Angelo aurait quand même apprécié ce manteau. C'était bien la première fois que Mu lui offrait quelque chose…

Aldébaran regarda le jeune homme qui levait un regard étrange vers lui. Il commença à descendre ses mains le long de ses avants bras, ses bras, détachant un à un les boutons de la chemise douce qui s'offrait à lui.  
Le jeune homme frémit sous ses doigts, tirant un peu plus sur les chaînes qui l'attachaient souplement.  
DM jouait parfaitement le jeu. En seulement 6 jours, il avait appris une technique impeccable.  
Le pantalon du jeune homme tomba à terre alors que celui ci venait à peine de se relever, et Aldébaran l'attira contre lui, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille…  
Comme s'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, le plus jeune des deux commença à déshabiller son aîné, malgré les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements…  
DM avait fermé les yeux. Comme ça, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il déshabillait l'homme qui était en face de lui non par obligation, mais par plaisir… Il arrivait à oublier les autres, la scène sur laquelle ils étaient… Il ne restait plus que ses mains (il avait aussi décidé d'oublier le boxer savamment troué qu'il portait sous sa chemise ouverte), la peau qu'il frôlait à peine, et Aldébaran… Même s'il aurait préféré avoir Saga en face de lui…  
Et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Aldébaran, celui ci lui saisit les lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs.

Aldébaran était en grande discussion avec un autre homme, aux cheveux d'un étrange violet sombre, tranchant avec ses yeux dorés.  
DM soupira une énième fois, et finalement il se tourna vers le patron…  
- Je pense que je vais y aller…  
L'homme lui tendit la « paye » du soir, mais DM haussa les épaules.  
- Donnez la à Aldé, je préfère…  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste, et se dirigea vers la sortie…  
- Au fait… murmura-t-il en se retournant. Merci pour tout…  
le patron secoua simplement la tête avec un léger sourire…  
Il se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'Angelo avait oublié son manteau, alors qu'il pleuvait… Tant pis, l'autre le prendrait…  
Il s'approcha du géant brun qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec un des clients. Il lui tendit simplement le vêtement et l'argent, sans rien dire.  
Mais l'expression d'Aldébaran changea alors subitement.  
- Il est déjà parti ? demanda-t-il dans un français hésitant.  
- Depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes…  
S'excusant auprès du jeune homme avec qui il discutait auparavant, Aldébaran se leva et partit en courant.

Il lui avait promis de veiller sur lui. Cela voulait dire ne pas le laisser se promener seul dans Bordeaux –en passant par des rues mal fréquentées- à 3h du mat'.  
Ce furent les bruits de coups qui attirèrent son attention.  
Et lorsqu'il vit les trois hommes s'acharner sur une forme étendue à terre qu'il reconnaissait comme étant DM, la colère surpassa toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait pu ressentir.

L'explosion de son cosmos fit tomber inanimés les trois hommes.

Puis Aldébaran courut vers DM, le soulevant dans ses bras…  
Il préféra ne pas savoir si c'étaient les coups ou l'explosion de cosmos qui l'avait mis dans cet état. La pluie avait refroidi sa peau, et ce fut d'une main glacée qu'il lui toucha la joue.  
- Cosmos… murmura-t-il, regardant sa main où étaient restés accrochées quelques poussières dorées.  
Puis il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine.

Mu sursauta lorsqu'il les vit entrer.  
- Aldébaran ! Ton cosmos !  
Puis il sembla plus s'inquiéter de l'état du jeune homme recouvert d'un long manteau noir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- Moi rien ! Fais couler un bain, il est glacé !  
Aldébaran déposa son fardeau sur le lit simple, et commença à le déshabiller… Les blessures n'avaient rien de grave, c'étaient juste quelques bleus en plus…  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa tache, il souleva à nouveau le jeune homme, pour le plonger dans l'eau chaude.  
_Excuse moi_ pensa Alébaran en versant de l'eau chaude dans un verre avec la ferme intention de le lui faire boire.2  
Angelo toussa lorsque l'eau entra dans sa bouche, et cligna vaguement des paupières.  
Il semblait déboussolé et Mu lui prit doucement la main, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer un peu le blessé.  
Son regard se fit alors plus vague et le chevalier d'or du Taureau lui tapota la joue, lui présentant ensuite le verre pour l'aider à boire.  
- Il a l'air de s'être réchauffé. Constata Mu, posant la main sur la joue pourtant encore froide du jeune homme.  
- Tu pense qu'on peut le laisser encore dans l'eau ?  
La chevelure lavande suivit les mouvements de dénégation de son propriétaire.  
- Il va attraper froid sinon… Eh ! Angelo, reste avec nous s'il te plait !  
Mu tapota la joue du jeune homme, sans vraiment avoir de résultats…  
Aldébaran soupira, le sortant de l'eau devenue déjà plus froide , et Mu attrapa l'un des peignoirs pour enrouler le jeune homme dedans.  
Angelo soupira légèrement, se blottissant un peu plus contre Aldébaran.  
- Enlève ton t-shirt. Demanda Mu, voyant tout de suite Angelo se coller à la source de chaleur.  
Il eut un léger sourire attendri, et essaya de capter le regard du Cancer d'un geste de main.  
Les réflexes étaient lents mais ils étaient là.  
- Je pense qu'il faut juste que nous le réchauffions…

Il était bien. Un doux cocon de chaleur l'entourait… Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut le torse puissant d'Aldébaran : il était blotti contre, la tête reposant sur le bras du brésilien.  
L'autre bras était passé autour de sa taille, derminant sa course dans son dos, négligemment, et une main jouait machinalement avec la ligne de poils bleus qui remontaient vers son nombril. Un autre torse –sûrement celui de Mu, il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre le torse pouvait appartenir- était collé à son dos, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait juste assez chaud.  
Son dernier souvenir était d'avoir voulu rentrer, et de s'être fait attaquer par trois voyous… Dépités du fait qu'il n'avait par d'argent sur lui, ils avaient commencé à le frapper… Malgré son entraînement de chevalier, il avait eut le dessous (uke un jour, uke toujours…) et… Il s'était pris, au même titre que ses agresseurs, une explosion de cosmos d'or en plein fouet.  
Mais aucune importance. Il était bien, dans les bras d'Aldébaran et de Mu, sentant leurs peaux contre la sienne… Il aurait pu rester là des heures, juste en laissant croire qu'il dormait pour que ses deux coussins ne bougent pas…  
Mais Mu se releva sur un coude, et DM sentit les cheveux lavande glisser sur ses épaules.  
- Ca va ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
DM hocha la tête, alors qu'Aldébaran se relevait sur un coude lui aussi.  
- Juste quelques bleus…  
- On devait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça. Assura le brésilien, sortant du lit…  
Le chevalier du Cancer regretta immédiatement de s'être plaint. La chaleur lui manquait cruellement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose… Mais heureusement, Aldébaran vint se réinstaller au même endroit, irradiant une température rassurante.  
Il tendit le tube de Phénergan à Mu, qui l'ouvrit, alors que le chevalier d'or du Taureau retournait doucement DM sur le ventre, le rapprochant sans le vouloir de lui.  
Angelo sursauta lorsque la crème froide lui toucha l'épaule, mais le contact des doigts de Mu sur ses bleus avait quelque chose de tranquillisant… Plusieurs bleus disséminés sur son dos furent ainsi enduits, mais lorsque la couette fut baissée un peu plus, DM sursauta, réalisant qu'il était nu.  
Il fit un rétablissement rapide en position assise, ramassant la couette pour cacher son corps.  
Ce geste surprit Aldébaran, mais Mu sourit simplement, avec douceur, et commença à parler calmement.  
- Ce n'est rien Angelo… On ne va rien te faire… Calme toi…  
Il le força gentiment à se recoucher, sur le dos cette fois et baissa la couette jusqu'à la naissance des hanches, avant de reprendre un peu de baume sur le bout des doigts, frôlant les hématomes du jeune homme…  
Aldébaran prit alors le tube des mains de Mu, et commença à s'occuper du visage –qui n'avait pas été épargné, même s'il était orné d'un unique bleu à la mâchoire- hésitant… Angelo se détendit, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter dans la situation, sans accorder de temps aux questions qui auraient pu venir troubler ce repos.

A suivre…

1 aviez vous reconnu le coca ?  
2quelle horreur !

**Notes** : Bon voilà, « paf DM » continue ! personnellement, j'aime tellement ce perso que je pourrais le faire souffrir des chapitres durant !… Ah, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire !  
Bon sinon pour les notes de ce chapitre…  
Je sais que pour le jeune homme qui discute avec Aldébaran j'avais prit un modèle, mais je vois vraiment pas qui ! j'ai oublié entretemps ! Si vous voyez à qui il pourrait s'apparenter... Ca m'enerve de ne pas m'en rappeler! aaarg!  
Sinon faites moi part de vos avis !  
La suite est pour bientôt, j'espère ! Par contre, je reçoit pas bcp de reviews... Je ne veux pas faire de chantage aux reviews (du style "si vous ne me reviewez pas, pas de suite!) mais j'aimerais savoir si ma fic est lue! un petit mot seulement? une idée? s'il vous plait...?


	5. Interlude 2 Bordeaux Athène vol de nuit

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Type** : un peu OOC, R pour personnages un peu râpés…  
**Remerciements **: mon ex, pour le titre…  
**Titre** : Retour de manivelle  
**Résumé **: Perdus en plein milieu d'un avion, trois chevaliers d'or tentent de survivre…  
**Couples** : Seiya et Athéna, le reste c'est une surprise, mais vous pouvez toujours demander à voir certains couples, qui seraient là en second plan…  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai changé l'âge des chevaliers d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais ça plus pratique… sinon, malgré cette modification, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (ils n'ont même pas voulu me céder kiki, qui je suis sûre deviendra un magnifique jeune homme à la Ikki… sinon, pourquoi ce nom ?)

_Interlude : Bordeaux- Paris – Athènes, vol de nuit._

DM releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Aldébaran sortir des toilettes. Celui ci avait la mine pâle et les traits tirés.  
- Ca va ?  
Le brésilien grogna quelque chose d'étrange, repartant vers leur rangée de siège.  
Peu de gens voyageaient vers Athènes en cette période post vacances scolaires, et ils avaient pu avoir pour eux trois une rangée du milieu, de 7 places.  
Mu dormait tranquillement, blotti, installé le plus confortablement sur trois sièges.  
DM, lui, préférait rester debout. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise en avion. La nuit épaisse autour de l'appareil lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait être englouti, et le froid environnant ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux…  
Les personnes autour de lui étaient endormies ou regardaient le navet passé sur grand écran. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui, et s'il était accoudé à la porte, contre le réceptacle du canot de survie/toboggan, c'était peut être parce qu'il se sentait un peu mieux s'il pouvait fixer l'extérieur…

Aldébaran rentra à nouveau dans les toilettes, et Angelo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui rester à vomir…  
Et quand le jeune homme en ressortit, encore plus pâle, DM se glissa derrière lui, posant ses mains glacées d'être restées collés à la double vitre de la porte. Il y eut juste un petit grognement, et le saint du Taureau se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de l'hôtesse. DM continua à simplement lui masser les tempes, légèrement rassuré par la promiscuité du chevalier d'or dont le cosmos continuait à pulser calmement.

**Notes:**C'est juste un petit truc entre deux chapitres, aucune notes dessus…  
Ah si, au début Aldébaran ne devait pas être aussi gentil avec DM au chapitre d'avant, donc les scènes auraient du être plus cruelles pour DM, mais tant pis……


End file.
